soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Locations
Godwars (Zammorak, Saradomin, Bandos, and Armadyl) - To get to the godwars bosses you will need a games necklace. Rub your games necklace and select Dungeon teleports (2) - Godwars Dungeon as shown below. Then get your killcount and speak to "Bailey" Barrel Chest - Barrel chest is a members only boss located north of neitiznot you must be on modern magics to teleport here, select "skilling teleports" >Northern neitiznot and head east, cross the bridge then head north into the cave entrance. Nex - Nex is a very powerful boss located in the Nex lair which you can access via your dungeon teleports. add a .gif here showing how to get to the Nex lair! Nex Minions - Although nex is in the wilderness nex minions are not they are located in the godwars dungeon killcount room south east of the telespot. To get there rub your games necklace> dungeon teleport (2)> Godwars> and run south east to the "Frozen door" you will be required kill count for entrance. Dagannoth kings - Daganoth Supreme, Prime, & Rex are located in the waterbirth dungeon. To get the dagannoth kings rub your games necklace> select dungeon teleports (2)> waterbirth dungeon follow the path until you see a ladder and go down. Avatar of destruction - 'Avatar of destruction is located in the elven forst although to get there you need to venture through entrana. To get to aod select city teleports>"more">entrana>head to the north western part of the island> Go down the ladder> Follow the path until you see the magic door and enter as shown below. (CURRENTLY NOT IN GAME) '''Tormented Demons -' Tormented demons are located in deep wilderness there is one underground mage bank stairs to get there wilderness teleports>mage bank> run to stairs go down> pull the lever downstairs and your right there. you can also buy a "demonic sigil" from the soulsplit point shop and select the option "chant" to be taken to tormented demons lair. ALSO there is a tormented demon at spirit dungeon. To get there , dungeon teleports > spirit dungeon. '''Chaos Elemental - Chaos elemental is located in level 51 wilderness. To get to chaos elemental go to edgeville> click wilderness coffin> Select wilderness castle> head a bit west and you'll see the chaos elemenetal. Kalphite Queen - Kalphite queen is located north of bandits in the desert, you can also find a kalphite queen located near graveyard dragons in level 21 wilderness. To get to kalphite queen select training teleports> Bandits> and run north. King Black Dragon - King black dragon is located in level 100+ Wilderness, to get there select city teleports>edgeville>run to wildy coffins>select ice plateu> run south of the gate and then east and go down the ladder> then pull the lever. Avatars (wilderness) - Avatars are located in red dragon isle in level 39 wilderness. To get to avatars select city teleports> Edgeville> wilderness coffins>Wilderness castle> run south west below the gate and head south until you see the red dragon gate, enter the gate as shown below. Corporal beast (wilderness) - Corporal beast is located in deep wilderness north of east dragons. To get there select "wilderness teleports">East dragons and run north and shown below. ---- Thanks to Blackupyo Category:Locations Category:Marked for revamp